


Jumping to new heights

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, M/M, Other Winter Olympic sports mentioned, Ski Jumping, ice hockey, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: Sebastian is proud to be picked to represent Germany in the ski jumping at the 2018 Winter Olympics. It's here he meets fellow athlete Kimi Raikkonen, part of the Finnish ice hockey team. And slowly, the two start to show the other there's more to their respective sports than the stereotypes might suggest.





	Jumping to new heights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to the wonderful CustradrCreamies. I hope this cheers you up a little bit sweetie <3 xx

                The atmosphere was like something he’d never experienced before, and Sebastian knew unless he came to another Winter Olympics, he would never experience something like this again. He’d been used to an atmosphere on the world cup circuit for ski jumping. But this was just something else entirely. This was like the atmosphere at every world cup comp he’d competed in thrown into one. He could barely find the words as he walked into the stadium in PyeongChang with the rest of team Germany. Listening to the crowd cheering and clapping for them. Despite the Baltic conditions Seb was having the time of his life as he walked around the stadium with the rest of his team mates. While Olympic champion in figure skating Nico Rosberg was carrying the flag for team Germany at the front, Seb had opted to hide near the back of the German contingent with his friends. It wasn’t that he was opposed to being in the limelight up at the front. But he was happy to remain as inconspicuous as possible for now. After all there was a huge pressure on him to deliver for Germany, and follow in the footsteps of legendary ski jumper Michael Schumacher, who brought home a record number of golds for Germany. Seb grinned as he watched his fellow countrymen and women soak in the atmosphere too.

“This is insane!” Slopestyle snowboarder Nico Hulkenberg grinned as he filmed part of the walk on his phone. Presumably to put up on some kind of social media account later. “Like seriously insane. Sebby have you ever experience something like this?” He asked as he turned the phone to face him. He could barely hear Nico’s questioning over the cheer of the crowd and the whistling of the wind. Seb looked at the man grinning and chuckled at what he said.

“No Hulky I can say confidently I’ve never experienced something like this before in my life. This really is an amazing feeling.” He nodded to him. Hulky grinned, happy with the answer to the question as he turned the camera back to face him.

“It seriously is. I can’t even describe the Olympic feeling to you.” He admitted, which Seb found was true. He wasn’t sure how he was going to describe this back to his parents on a Skype call later. There were no words for it. Hulky looked to one of the other athletes milling about at the back. “What about you Pascal? You look a little freaked out by all this.” He said. Seb looked at Pascal. The young man was competing in the speed skating for Germany, though right now his eyes were rather wide in fear as he looked around at all the people who’d filled the stadium. Seb knew he had reason to be scared. He’d been in the same city as Pascal competing in the ski jumping when he’d heard about a nasty accident for his friend. He’d gone to the hospital to keep him company and had been on the end of the phone for him during his rehabilitation. This was Pascal’s first real test since coming back from injury. And it couldn’t be on a bigger stage if he tried.

“I guess it’s just becoming real now.” Pascal admitted and gulped a little in fear and shock. “I’m here. At the Olympics.” He said in total awe. “I’ve dreamed about this since I was a kid. But I never thought it was going to come true. And now it has.” He admitted. Seb smiled at the honest confession as Hulky grinned and cheered loudly.

“Yes we are at the Olympics baby!” He whooped as he threw an arm around Pascal and grinned. “See kids. If you put in enough hard work and dedication like Pascal you can see your dreams come true.” Hulky told the camera before letting go of Pascal and searching for his next victim to interview. He grinned when he saw one of the freestyle skiers walking at the back of the pack. Seemingly trying to stay out of trouble for now. “What about you Britta? Looking forward to this?” Hulky asked as he tried to video her. Britta turned to face him but as soon as she saw the camera in Nico’s hand she let out a squeak and moved so she was hiding behind Pascal, who was now shocked he was being used as a human shield. Seb laughed at her reaction. He knew Britta very well, and if there was one thing he’d learnt about the German woman, it was how much she hated cameras and interviews.

“Britta the camera’s not going to hurt you.” Seb reminded her as he watched her walk along still using Pascal as a shield. “You can say a few words to it every now and again.” He knew whatever he said though would fall on deaf ears. Especially as Britta stayed hidden behind Pascal.

“Nein.” She said to him. Not coming out from behind Pascal who simply shuffled along awkwardly as Britta hid. Hulky sighed dramatically.

“Britta, please, just a little co-operation and a word or two?” He asked hopefully, though he was getting the feeling asking her for a word was a lost cause.

“Nein.” Britta said again. “I hate cameras and I hate surprise interviews.” She replied. There was no chance she was saying anything on Nico’s little social media video.

“You’re such a scaredy-cat Britta.” Hulky rolled his eyes. Seb watched as he did a rocker sign to the camera on his phone and said a few words before stopping filming and putting it away. “The phones away now. You can come out from behind Pascal.”

“Promise?” She asked him. Clearly not believe Hulky right now.

“It’s away Britta. Now please can you let go and stop hiding because this is awkward walking along like this.” Pascal pouted. Having had enough of being a human shield. Britta let go of him and slowly creeped out again. Coming out fully when she saw Nico was telling the truth and there wasn’t a camera in hand. Sebastian smiled as he walked along with the team. Waving his little German flag around and waving at everyone in the crowd cheering as well. He felt like a part of something now as he walked along with his team mates in the same white snow boots, black trousers, muted brown jacket with the German flag on it, and red beanie hat. The national uniform for the team at the opening ceremony. He could understand why Pascal was feeling shell-shocked. It was only as he was nearing the end of the lap around the stadium it was really sinking in for Sebastian, he was at the Olympics representing his home nation. He tried to remain calm as he headed up into the stand for competitors and took his seat. He was the last German athlete to sit down, meaning he knew he would have another nationality sitting next to him soon enough. Seb just hoped however they were they would be friendly. For a while the seat remained empty as the other nations slowly made their way round to lap of honour. Giving Seb time to find his composure and chat with his team mates. It was as he was chatting to Hulky he realised the seat next to him was about to be filled.

* * *

 

                “Excuse me.” He told Nico before spinning round to see who was sitting next to him. He looked as the athlete sat down next to him and Seb found his breath hitching in his throat a little. The man was rather good looking, dressed in a white ski suit with orange zips, a funky pattern on it, and blue sleeves. He was wearing a white bobble hat with a red pattern on it too. Seb could see the small Finnish flag in his hands that he’d been waving, and assumed that meant the man was Finnish. Eventually Seb found his voice. “Hey, I’m Sebastian from Team Germany.” He told the man. The Finn turned to look at him with his piercing blue eyes that made Seb gulp a little. The Finn gave a small nod of his head.

“Kimi, Finland.” He mumbled. Seb barely heard him over the sound of the crowd around him. Kimi turned back round to face the front as he watched some of the other teams come in. Seb sighed as he watched him turn around. Concluding that the Finn simply wasn’t interested in him. He tried to not let that affect his mood as he joined in some of Nico’s selfies. It was towards the end of the parade that Kimi spoke up again. “Which event are you in?” He asked. Seb turned to look at him and sent him what he hoped was a friendly style.

“Ski jumping.” He explained. “What about you? What event are you competing in?”

“Ice hockey.” Kimi mumbled again and Seb pulled a face.

“Well done for doing that. I don’t think I’d want to do something like that.” He admitted to him. Kimi looked at him with curious eyes.

“You don’t? Why’s that?” He asked him. Now more interested in talk to Sebastian than watching the other teams come into the stadium. Seb shrugged at Kimi.

“It just looks like the most violent sport imaginable.” He admitted to him. Shaking his head slightly. “How can you let someone smash you into a barrier like that?” He said, rather insensitively it had to be said. Kimi, who had been listening suddenly frowned at Sebastian’s comment. He hated the stereotypical image that ice hockey players were mindless thugs.

“How can you throw yourself off a mountain like that?” He replied back in an instant. Seb started frowning too. Clearly not happy with his event being narrowed down to one vastly incorrect fact.

“It’s not throwing yourself off a mountain.” Seb puffed out his chest slightly in defence of his sport. “It’s a co-ordinated jump with a lot of factors going into it.” He argued. Kimi merely shrugged at what Sebastian said.

“And it’s not smashing into barriers. It’s a team game with clear rules on what you can and can’t do.” He explained. Sebastian looked at the man and realised where he was coming from. He’d been there calling him some kind of thug, when really he was far from that. He was a competitor in a sport with rules. Seb grimaced a little. Knowing he’d made a clear mistake and that was why Kimi had said what he said to him.

“I know there’s rules.” Seb backtracked, sounding rather apologetic. Kimi looked at him and sensed that was the closest he was getting to an apology from the German. “It just seems a little crazy to me to put yourself through that.” He admitted. Kimi just looked at him, his face remaining neutral.

“And I think it’s crazy to throw yourself off a mountain. But there you go.” He replied and faced forward again. Seb was about to argue his words when Nico spoke up.

“Sebby! Come on quick get into this selfie!” Hulky tapped in in the shoulder and beamed. “Britta’s finally agreed to one photo and you need to be in this shot!” He argued. Wanting a shot for his Instagram of all of his friends together.

“Fine Nico. Give me two seconds.” He told the man. Turning to Kimi and giving him a small smile in the sake of comradery and friendship, which is what the Olympics was all about after all. “Good luck with your games.” He told the Finn. Kimi looked at him and nodded.

“Good luck too Seb.” He told him. “Hope I see you around during the games.”

* * *

 

                It was a few days later when Sebastian met up with Kimi again, in the athletes dining hall of all places. The hall was huge, with a near constant buzz from the athletes eating and socialising. It was one of the few places Seb found, along with the entertainment lounges around the village, that athletes had a chance to meet with other athletes from different sports and different nations and chat in a non-competitive environment. You could nearly always find delicious food on offer at all hours of the day. The catering team were spectacular, creating dishes the catered to every kind of request athletes might have, and Seb found there was actually a wide selection of things for him to eat on his specialist diet his personal trainer Antti had put him on. Seb had been facing the prospect of a lunchtime alone. Hulky had a practice run in the slopestyle to attend, Pascal had a training session he needed to go to, while Britta was competing in qualifying for the women’s moguls. Despite the inclusive nature of the shared hall Seb couldn’t help but feel it was a little like school. There were little cliques everywhere, and he really didn’t have the confidence to just go up to a group of people, put his food tray down, and start talking to them. Instead, Seb simply found a space to sit away from people, and started to eat his lunch. He was part the way though his food when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see Kimi standing there with a tray of food. He hadn’t really thought about the Finn since he met him at the opening ceremony, but he was surprised to see him here now getting food rather than bonding with his team mates. He looked at Kimi, wondering what the Finn would say next.

“Moi Seb.” He mumbled to him. “Mind if I sit? Or are you saving the seats for team mates?” He asked him. Nodding to the free seat opposite Sebastian and around him as well.

“No I’m not.” Seb shook his head as he gave Kimi a friendly smile. Glad that the hot Finn wanted to sit with him. He knew the chances were Kimi wasn’t gay. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t take the opportunity to at least appreciate his pretty face while it was around. “Feel free to grab a seat.” He offered him.

“Thanks.” He murmured and took the seat directly opposite Seb. “How are your games going then?” He asked. Clearly in a more talkative mood than he had been at the opening ceremony.

“They’re going well thank you.” Seb nodded at him. “I’ve qualified for my final which is always good, I just need to stay calm now and deliver the result and medal tonight.” He told him. “I did well in practice and qualification though so I have some confidence going into it.” He smirked. Saying he’d done well was an understatement. He’d topped the qualifications board and was odds on favourite to take home the gold. But Sebastian knew just because he was favourite, didn’t mean he was guaranteed to win. He needed to bring the performance on the night. Kimi looked rather impressed and gave him a small nod.

“Sounds good. I wish you luck.” He told him before having some of his lunch. Seb smiled at him again.

“Thanks. That’s very nice of you.” He admitted to him. “How are your games going then?”

“We won our match yesterday, which is good for us.” Kimi said in the same monotone voice he said anything. “Through to the next round of the comp.”

“Congrats.” Seb said. “I’ll have to come and see you in action if my schedule allows it.” He did want to see some of the other sports while he was here if he could. He’d already made notes of when some of the different finals were for his friends so he could watch them. But he was also interested in seeing Kimi compete in the ice hockey. After his comments on the opening night he wanted to prove to Kimi he didn’t think ice hockey players were thugs. And he wanted to give the sport another opportunity. Kimi nodded at him and gave him a faint smile.

“That would be nice.” He agreed. “I’ll come and see you too.”

“Thanks.” Sebastian smiled at him. “Just what I need though. More people watching me and putting more pressure on me to perform.” He grimaced. Remembering suddenly the pressure that was on him to deliver tonight. He’d tried everything to forget about it. Even going as far as to use one of the massage chairs in the village to relax. While it was good for the rather aching muscles he had, it hadn’t relaxed him at all. He didn’t need the weight of expectation on top of the own personal expectation he had right now. But it was there.

“Pressure is the worst.” Kimi agreed with him.

“Tell me about it.” Seb sunk down in his seat a little and sighed at the Finn. “No one told me when I qualified I’d have a whole nation’s hopes resting on me. Especially as I have a reputation to uphold.”

“You do?” Kimi asked. He thought this was Sebastian’s first even Olympics. He had no idea the history that Sebastian was being forced to live up to.

“Yes I do. Michael Schumacher, the legendary ski jumper was German.” He told Kimi. Sighing a little before carrying on. “I’m expected to follow in his ski tracks and bring home golds for Germany too. It’s a lot of pressure. The papers are even calling me baby Schumi.” Kimi frowned when he heard him say that. Of course there was pressure on you to do well for your country. This was the Olympics after all. But there was no need for the press to put more pressure on. They already had enough without them adding to it, especially with stupid nicknames. Kimi found himself feeling rather sorry for Seb, having such a legacy to live up to.

“That’s not fair of them.” He argued in his defence. “You have enough pressure already without having to live up to that. And your Seb. Not Michael.” He said simply. Sebastian looked at Kimi, shocked at the comment he’d made. When Kimi didn’t hear Sebastian respond he looked up from his food. Looking at the shocked face strangely. “What?” He asked him.

“Sorry.” Seb shook his head. “You must be one of the first people outside of my family, my coach, and my team mates to understand that I’m Sebastian.” He said quietly to him. It really was a big thing for him for someone to see him as himself. Even the competitors he was against saw him as a Schumacher clone. Kimi simply looked at him.

“It’s a pretty easy concept to understand.” He shrugged his shoulder. Not making a big deal out of it. “Clearly your papers are morons if they can’t get that.” Sebastian chuckled at him comment.

“Thanks for that Kimi.” He nodded to him as they carried on chatting and eating lunch together.

* * *

 

                It was late in the evening when Kimi made his way to the spectator’s section of the ski jump. His team had been training for their first match and he’d feared he was going to miss Sebastian’s big moment. But the team left just in time and he’d practically legged it to the bottom of the ski slope. He’d been allowed into the athletes viewing area and grabbed a seat as he looked up at the daunting jump. He could barely believe anyone wanted to throw themselves off of that, let alone that they could land it inch perfect at the bottom. The whole idea intimidated Kimi a lot more than he would want to admit. When the first jumper took off Kimi found himself gasping in worry for the man. Watching as he cut through the air, his ski’s moving around and flexing in the wind it seemed. The man landed perfectly it seemed to Kimi and began to scrub speed as quickly as he could before he got fully to the bottom. Kimi shook his head. Convinced now after seeing a jump that Sebastian was in fact mental for doing this. As far as he could see there was so much that could go wrong in an event like this that could lead to some serious chances for crashing. And of course, some serious injuries as well. As the event went on, the Finn began to relax only slightly watching it. Still convinced something was about to go seriously wrong. That was till Sebastian came up on the big screen. Kimi bolted upright in his chair and was now laser focused on what was happening in front.

“Shit. Good luck Sebby.” He mumbled as he looked at the big screen. To his credit though Sebastian didn’t look phased at all as he sat on the barrier. Making sure his skis were in the tracks. There was a calm look to Sebastian as he pulled his goggles on and took a few deep breaths. Looking at the jump ahead of him. Kimi could see the countdown clock behind him. With five seconds to go Seb stood up and got into the tuck position as he hurtled his way down the track. Kimi’s heart was in his mouth for the young German when he took off, carrying incredible speed. He seemed to be in the air for an eternity to Kimi. Though he was sure to Seb it would feel like no time at all. The German easily beat the distance to beat. Throwing down a new marker for everyone as he landed perfectly. Scrubbing the speed quickly. Kimi cheered for him. Glad he’d gotten to the bottom okay. He could see Seb thought it was a good jump when he punched the air in victory, grinning happily too. He stopped in front of the camera and held up his hand in a slanted number 1 sign. Showing just how confident he was in that run. He had every right to be as he rocketed to the top of the standings with some distance between himself and the current silver medallist. Kimi cheered, as did the crowd when they saw the result. Knowing in the second runs Seb was going to be the one they would all have to challenge if they wanted that medal. He had all his fingers crossed for him as he watched Sebastian make his way to head back up for the next run.

* * *

                “Congratulations Mr Olympic champion.” Kimi gave him a smile when he finally got to see Sebastian after everything. Seb had taken home the gold for Germany, and was now wearing the heavy medal around his neck for everyone to see. Since the medal ceremony he’d been mobbed by competitors, coaches and fans all wanting to congratulate him and bask in the glory of his victory. Kimi had found it impossible to even get close to Seb. But eventually the drama surrounding him had died down enough that Kimi could talk to him. Seb grinned at him and said a few words to his competitors before leading Kimi off to one side for a chat. He was shocked the Finn had kept his promise and actually come to see him compete. He was glad. Especially as it meant he’d been able to show off his best performance of his life to date to Kimi that had secured him the gold. “I decided to abandon my allegiances to Finland just this once and cheer you on.” He admitted. Of course he’d wanted the Finnish contingent to do well. He’d just not wanted them to beat Sebastian. Seb grinned at him happily, clearly still running off the incredible emotions of winning a gold at the Olympics.

“Wow, that’s very nice of you. Thank you Kimi.” He smiled at him. Giddy with excitement right now. “What did you think of it then?” Kimi looked at him and could only be brutally honest right now.

“You’re fucking mental for doing that.” He said and Seb laughed at the comment. Grinning happily when he saw the rather shocked face of Kimi. “I thought my sport was dangerous at times. But your sport is insane. No way would I have the guts to go up there and do that.” He shook his head. Pointing to the normal hill behind them that was still lit up beautifully. Sebastian laughed at him comment.

“And I wouldn’t have the guts to face off in the hockey against some of those guys.” He admitted to Kimi. “I’m sure they could snap me like a twig if they tried.” He nodded. Some of the guys on the hockey teams he’d seen were tanks without their padding and kit. Let alone with them on. He was sure they could send him flying in one simple knock. Kimi smirked a little at Seb’s comment.

“They’d be nice to you.” He assured him. Taking the focus back on to Seb’s momentous moment though. “But seriously, congratulations Sebastian. I really am happy you took the gold.” He told him. Seb gave him a cracking smile. Clearly not getting tired of hearing people say he had the gold medal.

“Thank you. It really is an amazing feeling.” He grinned at Kimi. Still high from an emotional win. “Though I’m defiantly going to have to come and see you play now in the hockey now. If only to congratulate or commiserate with you after.” He told him. He really wasn’t sure what Finland’s chances were in the hockey, he was definitely going to have to do some research before going to one of their matches. Kimi nodded at him.

“I’d like to see you there.” He admitted before taking a breath. Knowing he needed to do this now while Seb was still confident and he was still relatively calm. “But if you don’t get a chance, here’s my number.” He thrust forward a piece of paper in Sebastian’s direction with his mobile number on, hoping the German would take it. “Please, feel free to call me any time. I definitely want to get to know you more.” Seb looked at the piece of paper in Kimi’s hand and raised an eyebrow at his comment. Looking at the Finnish athlete.

“You want to get to know me more?” He asked. “Is there a reason for that?”

 “I’m gay Seb.” Kimi said rather bluntly. Not missing the fact Seb’s eyes seemed to go wide in shock at his confession. Clearly Seb had no idea that Kimi was gay. He didn’t let that stop him though as he carried on speaking. “And I’m interested in you. You seem like a nice guy. I was hoping to get an opportunity to get to know you.” He admitted. Laying everything on the line for Seb now. It was the German’s choice if he wanted to go with it. Sebastian seemed stunned into silence at first. And Kimi feared he was coming up with what line to use to reject him. Eventually though Sebastian spoke.

“How… How did you know I was?” He asked Kimi. Looking rather alarmed right now. He’d not made a big deal out of announcing his sexuality like some of the athletes here had. So he was really worried now as to how exactly Kimi had found out he was gay. The Finn looked confused and held up his phone in his hand.

“You left your Grindr profile on.” He told him. Sebastian groaned loudly at his comment. It hadn’t been his idea to get Grindr at all. Hulkenberg had set it up on his phone on a drunken night out before they’d gotten to the Olympics. Claiming Seb needed to put himself out there more and find someone. He’d not realised it was still active in his phone, otherwise he would have turned it off.

“I’m going to kill Hulky.” Seb shook his head. Already plotting a horrible revenge for Nico involving a bucket of snow and a horrible wake up call on a non comp day.

“Please don’t.” Kimi replied to him. Still holding out the paper with his number on for Sebastian to take. “I never would have known otherwise. And I don’t want to be behind bars for his death.” He told him.

“True I suppose.” Sebastian shrugged and took the number from him. Slowly starting to smile after the initial shock. He was glad Kimi was gay and interested in him. Perhaps this Olympics he would leave with a lot more than just a gold medal or two. “Thank you Kimi, I’ll make sure I definitely call you soon.” He promised. Kimi nodded and looked like he was about to go, clearly rather tired. Perhaps it was the adrenaline from the high of the jump and medal, or the shock at the fact that he’d just found out his phone had outed him to the gay athletes in the Olympic village. But Seb spoke up before Kimi left, taking the plunge as Nico had been pushing for him to do. “Or I could go one better.” He suggested. “Meet you in the dining hall for lunch tomorrow. Say 1PM for food?” He suggested. He was sure if they measured his heartbeat now it would be higher than when he did his jumps. He could practically feel his heart beating away in his chest in fear of what Kimi might say or do. The Finn put him out of his misery quickly though. Giving him a flirty smile.

“It’s a date Seb.” He winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story. Kudos and comments make my day, so please feel free to drop them on your way out. Thanks for everything and see you next time. <3 xx


End file.
